【木日】日常
by dailyfish
Summary: 毕业后走了社畜路线的诚凛家长组的某个日常。


Warning：R-18，简单粗暴的pwp，spanking内容出没请自行避雷。

"今天竟然才是周四…"被电车挤成日向干之前险险下了车回到公寓，扔下公文包并瘫在沙发上的日向忍不住看着日历默念。  
假如明天有幸不加班的话，离周末正好还有18小时，对于上班族而言这简直是最糟糕的时间段。从熬夜工作中勉强解脱的人并没有精力起身再去解决夜宵问题，挣扎着洗漱完后，日向直接倒回了客厅的沙发。

"我回来了！"悉索的开门声后，房间里响起了刻意压低的人声。  
日向眯着眼睛抬了一下头，很快意识到黑暗中什么都看不清，又躺了回去。"木吉吗？欢迎回来。如果要吃夜宵的话，冰箱里只剩昨天剩下来的半份寿司了。"他迷糊地接过话，一边调整睡姿。  
"啊，好疼…"，转了头被眼镜硌到的日向终于想起来自己忘了摘眼镜，随手取下来放在茶几上后，又重新在沙发上缩成了一团。

木吉搭在灯开关上的手顿住，哭笑不得地听完了这段声音表演。棕发青年摸黑打开夜灯，径直走到沙发前蹲下。  
"日向，说了多少次了，别在沙发上睡啊，很容易感冒。"木吉轻声在日向耳边念道。  
可惜对方丝毫不领情，死死闭着眼，翻了个身接着睡。  
"日向？"木吉试探着。  
"唔，别烦…"黑发的青年大概是真的困了，闭眼一个翻身，左手正中声源—准确拍在木吉头上。  
"…"大个子的犟脾气也上来了，木吉站起身，弯腰直接打横抱起日向走向卧室。

几步路的颠簸使困意正浓而又暂未睡死的日向恢复了些许清明，意识到木吉的存在后日向往木吉的胸口一缩，脑袋直接在对方左臂上找了个合适的位置靠了上去。  
本想恶作剧一番的木吉瞬间消了火。棕发青年用膝盖抵开门，走进卧室将怀里的人轻轻放下，右手顺势伸进睡衣在对方屁股上捏了一把。昏昏沉沉中，日向听到日吉在自己耳边说了什么，随口应了两声，彻底睡了过去。

"我回来啦！"木吉大力推开门，丝毫不掩饰没有加班的周五带来的喜悦。"今天准备点什么吃的呢—日向！？"  
就差哼着小曲儿的木吉看到日向吓了一跳。虽说日向的公司通勤时间比木吉久，但日向的公司显然更加魔鬼，能见到按时下班的日向算得上难得。  
"欢迎回来。"端坐在客厅看电视的日向微微转了一下头，正巧避开与大个子的眼神相接。"去洗澡吧。"  
"欸？今天难得咱俩都这么早回来不弄点好吃—"  
"赶紧去洗澡！"语气一瞬间暴躁起来。  
木吉已经习惯了日向连续加班后的常态。"好好，这就去，"说着脱下外套准备拿上换洗的衣服， "你没事吧？我怎么觉得你脸有点红？" 瞟到日向侧脸的木吉有些担忧。  
"热的。"日向的目光黏回了电视并且没有要移开的迹象。  
"？"看着手里的秋季外套木吉有些疑惑。  
"反正今天时间充足，等会儿再细问也来得及。"这样想着，木吉哼着歌进了浴室。"今天竟然没有吐槽我吵吗？"洗澡时的木吉突然感到有些惊奇。

不紧不慢冲完澡后，木吉轻手轻脚走到日向身侧："我洗完了，今天要吃什—唔！"  
本来想趁日向全神贯注盯着电视机吓一下对方的，日向却早有防备一般，转身顺势把木吉摁倒在沙发上，用吻直接打断了问句。

"日向—"饶是木吉再迟钝也明白了情况，于是就着躺下的姿势把日向也硬拽到自己身上，顺势亲了对方的脸颊。  
"你已经先洗完了么，真好闻。"  
"咱俩今年还不到30你能别动不动就表现得那么像变态大叔行吗？"感受到颈窝皮肤上的呼吸，日向的脸又开始发红。  
"总有一天我们都会变成大叔的，现在提前预习一下有什么不好？"木吉笑着摘下短发青年的眼镜，又去蹭人的左脸。"不过今天怎么突然—"  
话没说完又挨了一个爆栗。"不是你说的吗？"日向摘眼镜后习惯性凑得很近，就差贴在木吉脸上咬牙切齿。  
"哈哈哈…"昨天自己的确说过今天继续之类的话，不过没想到日向迷糊中竟然听进去了。早已把这件事忘得干净，木吉不好意思地赔笑："对不起啦~"说着又蹭向青年的脖子。  
"…"日向对恋人在这种场合上的撒娇总是没辙，只好撑起身捧过对方的脸，对着下唇恨恨咬一口。  
"好痛…"一被放开，木吉便跟着坐起身开始哭诉。  
我信你才有鬼了。只轻轻磨了一下对方嘴唇的日向在心里反驳，嘴上却不说话，只调整姿势跨坐在身下人的腿上。

左臂揽过日向，木吉用空闲的手不慌不忙伸进对方几乎没扣的家居服，从肩部开始沿着后背一路下滑。到半腰时日向下意识往木吉怀里缩，后者便笑着凑上去讨要了一个亲吻，手也顺势继续下行，停留在屁股上。  
"都说了不要总这样像变态大叔似的。"尽管在换气的间隙低声且含糊地这么说着，日向搂住对方的手却没有松动的意思。  
"嘿嘿。"木吉不接话，只捏了捏日向的臀瓣，"20个，可以吗？"  
日向又凑上去轻轻咬了对方下唇一口，才从身上下来："还是去床上吧，方便一点。"  
得到允许的木吉站起来抱着人就往卧室走，路上又不意外地吃了一记爆栗。"我自己会走路啊傻子！"

遗憾的是，日向先生还是没能阻止恋人的搬运工行为。  
两人坐在床上又交换了一个吻，木吉靠坐在床头微微曲起腿，单手扶住日向，方便对方就着贴近的姿势卧趴在自己腿上。  
裤子被人用慢得离谱的速度褪下，深秋的空气接触到皮肤，一瞬间日向忍不住瑟缩。  
"日向特意没穿内裤啊~"有些天然的始作俑者用带着自己体温的手掌摩挲着裸露的臀部，仔细地涂上润肤霜，语气里带着笑感叹。  
趴着的姿势难以背过身发难，日向抬起左手用大臂磕了对方的腰以示抗议。  
木吉听话地停了嘴直入正题："那，日向可不要数错了哦。"说着右手高高抬起，拍了下去。

"、…1"长时间忙于加班而许久没有过经验的日向一时有些不适应，顿了几秒才开始计数。  
木吉显然也考虑到了这个情况，摸着日向的后背，耐心等他说完才落下下一掌。  
"啪。"  
"2。"

…  
一时房间显得格外安静。

…  
"…20。"

数字的尾音落下之前，木吉立即把手伸向日向上身准备把人拉起来，意外地被反手拽住。"怎么？"  
"再…以…"低着头的人只露出了发红的耳根。  
"日向你说什么？"木吉明知故问。  
"你这混蛋—我说再来一次也可以！"日向稍微提升了音量转过头，因为脸红气势严重不足。  
"好啦好啦，"木吉抽出手顺顺对方头发，又在对方已经红肿的半边屁股上揉了一下，不意外地听到吃痛的"嘶"声。大个子今天有些恶质地只对半边下手，不留情的20记巴掌使日向的臀部两边呈现夸张的对比—侧分明是健康的小麦色，另一侧却红透了，甚至可怜巴巴地肿了起来。  
"我的日向今天真色。"木吉在心里默念，用指尖戳戳还完好的半边，声音带着点笑意："那这次也要加油，不要数错了哦。"

"嘶…"想要起身但臀部传来的疼痛使日向立即趴了回去。猜到结局的木吉放平大腿，在恋人胸前垫了个枕头，左手则放在他背上不规律地划着圈。

"日向真喜欢这个呀。"调整姿势时，日向半勃的阴茎刚好碰到木吉的大腿，于是大个子忍不住感叹。  
"…"日向干脆伸手拽过第二个枕头，把脸埋进去不说话。  
木吉放轻力道，用双手把黑发青年的脸从枕头中挖出来。"都这样了，今天还想要继续一点别的事吗？"他弯下腰压低声音。  
脸侧的手几乎没用力，于是日向轻松挣脱，跪坐起来把人压在身下，并用行动阻止了木吉接下来的虎狼之词。

木吉毫无心理准备地被放倒在床头，小腿一时悬在空中，没能及时找到着力点，只好看着对方为所欲为。  
日向再次跨坐在自己大腿上，从床头取过润滑液，专心对付起自己已经勃起的阴茎："现在是谁比较奇怪呢？"  
"唔—"木吉确定自己的某个器官现在不由自己控制了。  
"应该差不多了。"日向抬起臀部往前挪了几分，右手扶着完全勃起的阴茎就往后穴送。

"日…日向？"  
木吉担心的问句很是多余，阴茎比想象中更顺利地挤进了后穴，蹭过前列腺时日向腿一软，顿时直接一坐到底。  
"痛…"还肿着的臀部直接撞在木吉身上，日向的动作一滞，皱着眉头开始吸气。  
木吉趁机撑起上半身，一转攻势放倒恋人，"日向竟然自己先做了准备，我好开心~"说着坏心眼地往里顶弄。  
好不容易暂时习惯了痛感，因为这个动作带来的钝痛呼吸又开始混乱，日向错过了反驳的最佳时机。

"我动了啊。"木吉捞过身旁的枕头垫在日向后腰上，扶住对方大腿开始抽插起来，阴茎或深或浅地从日向前列腺蹭过。  
"！"许久没有直入正题的日向头皮发麻，来自后面的刺激过于直白和突然，日向下意识咬住下唇，但声音还是从唇缝中露出来。"嗯…木吉…"  
木吉拨开日向的手，一手包住对方阴茎，大拇指或轻或重地在冠部摩擦，时不时从马眼处碾过。  
"嗯…啊…"习惯了从前戏的手指慢慢加重动作，日向哪里受得了这种双重刺激，一时大脑一片空白，"木…吉…不…我要到了…"他下意识地念出熟悉的名字。

木吉闻言毫无预兆地停下动作，并抽离了日向的身体。  
"嗯？"快到高潮却突然被强制停下，奇妙的不满足感占据了脑海。日向睁大眼睛看着始作俑者，眼眶生理性地湿润。"木吉？"  
大个子避开了日向的目光，不紧不慢地将黑发的青年翻了个身。  
"木…吉？"渴望刺激的日向的声音有些发抖。  
"别着急，"木吉平稳的语气让日向一瞬间放下了心，"别着急。"日向还没来得及问话，下一秒对方重重地撞了进来。  
"呜…"臀部被触碰的疼痛与前列腺被碾过的快感同时窜进脊椎，日向忍不住叫出声。  
木吉像是没听见，强硬地拽住日向的手臂，一下一下地继续着动作。  
"唔…嗯…木吉…"低呼慢慢转化成呻吟，最初不适应的疼痛过去后，快感随着"被进到最深处的"认知一并涌上大脑，日向感觉自己的意识随对方的动作开始沉浮。  
这时木吉又突然加快了抽插的速度。"啊…木…吉…"快感突然累积，日向猛地弓起身，身体开始抽搐起来，阴茎断断续续喷出白色液体。  
木吉感觉对方的后穴也随之突然开始抽搐收缩，大个子头皮一紧，尽数射在了对方体内。

"唔…"在高潮中失神的日向慢慢恢复了清明，转身先送了木吉一个爆栗："混蛋你又直接射进来了！"说完后又为方才阴茎拔出瞬间的声音红透了耳根。  
木吉捂着额头委屈巴巴："是日向自己先进来的啊。"  
日向一时语塞，脸又红了几分。  
"好啦，我会负责帮日向清理的。"木吉抱住日向，把下巴搁在对方头顶，放软了语气。  
日向想抬头反抗又怕木吉咬到舌头，只得耐心等对方说完话才直起背，"下次忘了就给我等死吧。"大概是自知理亏，日向的语气并没有平日那么气势汹汹。  
"好的好的。"木吉满口应到，弓起背就去咬日向的乳头。  
"！"刚被直接干到高潮的身体瞬间抖得厉害，语气中瞬间多了几分讨饶的味道："木吉…"

"刚刚都没来得及做前戏，现在补上不是正好吗？放心，这次我不会忘了安全套的。"像是在回敬恋人方才的无理取闹，木吉回了一个温和的笑，便继续凑上乳头开始啃咬，手也忘不放过另外一边—划了几个圈后大个子拽住在日向冷空气中突起的乳头轻轻拉扯。  
日向扭动着身体，"唔…慢点…"  
木吉只假装自己没听见，中指探进日向后穴，在前列腺附近不怀好意地反复摩擦，满意地听到未说出口的话再次尽数化为低喘。  
"现在还这么早，我想好好吃晚饭。"在进行更多动作前，木吉压低声音在日向耳边说道。

END

后记一  
做完后又和木吉泡在浴室的日向突然想起之前自己的疑问。  
"那个，你刚刚…那是…为什么…"  
"啊，你说干性高潮吗？因为我谷歌了！"大个子甚至有些自豪，从墙上的浴筐中拿出手机，掏出教程一条条给日向看，一脸得瑟。  
"…"日向脸上青筋暴起，下意识就抬起拳头要敲下去，但想到自己的确爽到了，看着对面男人一脸幸福的表情也实在不忍下手，于是转而套住对方的脖子，凑到嘴角亲了一下。

后记二  
"好疼…"  
肾上腺素褪去后，周六一早上，日向就趴在床上哀嚎。  
"没事今明两天都不用上班~日向的起居就由我负责就好！"已经神清气爽起床洗漱完的木吉倒在床上侧身抱着日向，不意外地吃了一下温和的肘击。"让开我要起床了！…嘶"

后记三  
然而周六晚上两人还是忍不住打了还做了。


End file.
